


Puppy

by ClassyFangirl



Series: Puppy 'verse [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Collars, Fluff and Smut, Kink Negotiation, Leashes, M/M, Puppy Play, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyFangirl/pseuds/ClassyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an incident in the lab, Newt asks Hermann to try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> For the following prompt at pacificrimkink: "Newt is sad they couldn't keep the baby kaiju as a pet. Hermann says some offhanded snarky thing like "we don't need a pet in the lab, we already have you." Newt gets on all fours and starts nuzzling Hermann's legs. Hermann finds it strangely arousing (just as planned)."
> 
> Apologies for the COMPLETELY CLICHÉ title, but I had a lot of fun writing this.

“I’m just _saying,_ ” Newt repeated. “I mean, okay, even a baby kaiju would be kind of, y’know, _ravenous,_ so I get _that_ \- but not even one of the skin lice? You’ve seen them, they are _adorable_ \- in a weird, buggy kinda way, I guess. _So_ unfair. We totally deserve a lab pet!”

Hermann, seated at his desk, fixed him with a tired glare. “We don’t _need_ a lab pet,” he said. “We already have _you._ ” With that, he went back to his work.

Newt laughed and crossed the room so he was standing next to Hermann. “ _Really,_ Hermann?” He dropped to his knees and rested his head on Hermann’s lap. “You want me to be your puppy?” He put on his best exaggerated pout and nuzzled Hermann’s knee with his chin.

He expected Hermann to roll his eyes and snap at him to “get up, you fool, you are an _adult_ ”, but instead, he paused. He tentatively threaded his fingers in Newt’s hair and gently scratched at a spot just behind his ear, and Newt felt the world go warm and soft.

It was over too soon, too damn soon, when Hermann pulled his hand away, his cheeks bright pink. Newt loved that, how he could do all _sorts_ of things in the bedroom without batting an eye, but in public, he looked like a blushing virgin. “I should think not,” he said. “You’d be an awful dog. You’d misbehave _constantly_.”

But he didn’t tell Newt to get his head off his lap, and he didn’t complain when Newt went back to writing about his findings while curled up next to his legs, and in Newt’s mind, an idea formed.

ooo

He spent the next few days researching and acquiring everything he’d need, and by Friday, when he and Hermann went back to his room after dinner, he was pretty sure he was ready.

“Okay, dude, don’t freak out,” he said, which was probably a bad way to preface this, but the best way he knew. “I mean, you can freak out if you’re super not into this, but just hear me out for a second, okay?”

Hermann frowned suspiciously, but nodded. “Well? Go on, then.”

“Right, right. Uh, so, see, there was that thing? In the lab? And it, it was pretty great, at least for me, and I thought it was at least kinda great for you, too, so I-” He grabbed the plastic shopping bag from where it had been waiting under his bed. “I got this, and- and we don’t have to do this! But if we did, that’d be, that’d be- great.”

He found he could not reach into the bag and pull the things out, so he handed it over to Hermann instead. Hermann paused for a moment, then opened the bag and took them out.

The contents were a slim, black leather collar with no decoration except a blank silver tag and a hook and an identical leash, six feet long with a silver clasp at one end. Hermann studied them for a painfully long time, then said, “I believe I’ve grasped the subtext here, but I would still like you to elaborate.”

Newt grimaced. “Come _on,_ man, it’s- it’s kinda obvious, right? Don’t make me say it.”

“Newton. We’ve talked about this. I need you to clearly communicate your desires so I know _precisely_ what you want and how to give it to you.” And _god damn it,_ it was that was that stiff teacher’s voice- not even the stern headmaster giving you detention (though that was great too), but the patient, “we’re staying here until you figure out this equation” voice that could make Newt do whatever Hermann wanted.

Newt sighed and squeezed his eyes shut. “I want you to collar me and- and I don’t know, treat me like a dog, kinda? Like- when the collar goes on, I’m yours, your dog, and I have to do everything you say, and I’m not allowed to speak.”

“Except to say the safeword.”

“ _Obviously,_ Hermann, I’m not stupid.”

“And what, precisely, will we do while you are collared?”

Newt hesitated. “Well- I dunno. Whatever you want, I guess. We don’t even have to have sex, you just...let me be a, a dog, and we do what you want.”

Hermann appeared to consider it thoughtfully. “All right. The scene will last-” He checked his watch. “-one hour. I don’t expect we’ll be using the leash tonight. Come here.” He hooked the collar around Newt’s neck and shut it with a tiny _click_. “Strip to your underclothes and lie down at the foot of the bed.”

Newt obeyed him instantly, undressing until he was in his t-shirt and boxers. He curled up at the end of his bed and watched as Hermann undressed. Not a lot- he only took off his shoes and jacket, and then laid down on the bed. He picked up the book he’d left on Newt’s nightstand ( _Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy,_ a favorite of both of them) and began to read.

For a while, they sat there in comfortable silence, which was nice. Then, from Hermann, a quiet “Newton, love, come here.”

He scooted up the bed until he was between Hermann and the wall, at eye level with Hermann’s chest. Hermann put his hand on Newt’s head and slowly began to rub his scalp, carding his fingers through his hair gently, and Newt felt his belly fill with warmth. He let out a contented hum and his eyelids began to drift shut, and he fell asleep with Hermann’s fingers rubbing his skin.

He woke up to the sound of Hermann’s voice gently urging him awake. “The hour’s up,” he said quietly. “Sit up.”

He did, and Hermann unhooked the collar and placed it on the nightstand, next to his book and the leash. “Well?” Hermann asked. “How was that?”

Newt grinned and pressed a kiss to Hermann’s forehead. “That was _great,_ dude,” he said. “You’re _so awesome_.”

Hermann smiled, barely a quirk of the lips, but a smile nonetheless. “I’m glad you feel that way. Perhaps we can...experiment further, another time.”

“ _Totally_. I am _so_ up for that.”

Hermann pressed his side against Newt’s. “Now, I don’t mean to pry, but...I hardly think this was brought on by one conversation in the lab.”

“Oh. Well. No, I guess not.” Newt drummed his fingers gently on Hermann’s shoulder. “I guess- I kinda wanted somebody to do this for me for a while? But we’ve been busy, end of the world and all, and besides, I...didn’t really trust anyone else to not laugh in my face or think I was gross.”

There was a beat of silence. Hermann pulled Newt into a soft, gentle kiss. “Well, then. I’m glad you can trust me, darling.”

Newt smiled and curled up closer to Hermann. “You’re into it too, right? Like, I kinda thought you would be, that day- but you _are_ into it?”

“...Yes, I suppose I am. It wasn’t something I had ever given much thought, but I must say, the idea...appeals to me. _Especially_ if we decide to take this further.”

“Dude. _Yes._ ”

ooo

The next week, they met in Newt’s room again. “Two hours this time, I think,” Hermann said. “We’ll see how long it takes. I’d quite like to fuck you, Newton.”

Newt moaned eagerly and offered his neck so Hermann could put the collar on. This time, he hooked the leash on as well and held it tight. “Strip, Newton,” he said, his voice firmer, more commanding than last time. “All the way.”

He did so immediately, so eager his hands shook as he unbuttoned his shirt. He stood bare before a fully-clothed Hermann, who led him to the bed. “Here,” Hermann said. “On your hands and knees.”

Behind him, he could hear Hermann’s belt come off. There was a rustle nearby as Hermann took the lube and condoms from the drawer. Newt gasped and tightened his grip on the bedsheets as that first slick finger entered him.

“You’re so tight,” Hermann murmured. “I ought to get you a plug to loosen you up for me. Perhaps one-” he added a second finger and scissored them, and Newt groaned “-with a little tail on it?”

Newt whimpered and dropped his chest closer to the bed, his ass in the air as Hermann stretched him open. He was _achingly_ hard and actually yelped when Hermann finally slid his cock into him. He couldn’t help the series of whines and moans that fell from his lips as Hermann thrusted into him, hard and slow, and without meaning to, he groaned, “Hermann-”

Hermann tugged on the leash _hard_ \- not hard enough to choke, but with enough force to yank his head back. “Bad puppy,” Hermann growled.

Newt came with a shout, making a mess of himself and the bedsheets. He shook with sensation as Hermann finished inside him and let out a tired whine when Hermann waited to pull out. Finally, Hermann let the leash go slack, and Newt dropped to the mattress, panting, not caring that he was in the wet spot.

He listened to Hermann finish undressing and felt the mattress dip as he lay down on the bed. “Come here, Newton,” he said, and Newt obeyed.

Hermann directed him with his hands to straddle his hips, settling just over his good leg. Hermann gently eased his thumb under the collar and stroked the red skin where the leash had tugged the collar back. “Good boy,” he whispered, placing his other hand in Newt’s hair. “Good, good boy.”

Newt closed his eyes and breathed deeply as Hermann petted him, softly and sweetly. He leaned down and bumped their foreheads together, and they stayed that way, wrapped in each other’s warmth. Hermann kissed him, slow and easy. Newt smiled and rubbed their noses together and grinned when Hermann let out a surprised little laugh.

They laid down side by side, drowsy in the room’s half-light. Hermann began rubbing Newt’s belly, and Newt made an appreciative noise as he started to nod off.

A while later, half-asleep, Newt felt the collar come off. “How was that?” Hermann asked quietly.

Newt rolled over and buried his face in the crook of Hermann’s neck. “ _Perfect,_ dude.”


End file.
